1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of display technology, and more specifically to an array substrate, a manufacturing method for the same, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A thin film transistor (TFT) LCD panel, as a low-carbon, green, and environment-friendly display device, has been widely used in people's production and life. Due to the development of display technology, the quality and the cost of a product engender the competitive motivation of LCD panel manufacturers.
For the LCD panel manufacturers, the numbers of driving chips used in a panel are generally reduced as much as possible in order to reduce the manufacturing costs of the product. For example, each driving chip can drive as many elements as possible by increasing the length of a trace. Therefore, the design of a double metal trace is generally used in a large-size LCD panel to improve the technical problem of high line resistance which is caused by the length of the trace being too long.
The specific structure of an existing double metal trace refers to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a structure of an array substrate in an existing LCD panel. For illustrative purposes, the specific size of the structure in FIG. 1 is modified based on illustrative requirements. In FIG. 1, a reference number 101 is a substrate, a reference number 102 is a first insulative layer, a reference number 103 is a second insulative layer, a reference number 104 is a first metal layer, a reference number 105 is a second metal layer, and a reference number 106 is a pixel electrode layer. The reference number 106 can also be an electrode which is used for an internal connection (such as that is connected between the first metal layer 104 and the second metal layer 105) or can also be an electrode which is used for an external connection (such as that connects the driving chip, and the like).
The array substrate is divided into five areas in accordance with the function of each portion of the array substrate. That is, the A area of the array substrate is a thin-film field-effect transistor, the B area of the array substrate is a pixel electrode, the C area of the array substrate is a jumper area for realizing a connection between two metal layers, the D area of the array substrate is the fan-out area of the trace, and the E area of the array substrate is a connection area which connects the driving chip.
The D area is traced by the first metal layer 104 and the second metal layer 105 to efficiently avoid a problem of high line resistance of the trace. However, the second metal layer 105 is generally disposed on a non-planar film (i.e., the bottom of the second metal layer 105 is often uneven), so as to easily cause the breakage of the second metal layer 105, thereby leading to a signal which cannot be normally transferred from the trace of the D area, while the effect of the above defect is difficultly found in a method for manufacturing the array substrate. Therefore, the display quality of the LCD panel is greatly affected.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an array substrate, a manufacturing method for the same, and an LCD panel, so as to overcome the disadvantage in the prior art.